Naruto: The Shinobi Gamer
by ArceoDemios
Summary: Naruto's life hasn't been the greatest, and his dream to become Hokage and be respected by his village, is slipping out of his reach, but what happens when one omnipotent being takes pity on the boy, and gives him the ultimate power to fulfill his ninja way. He becomes The Gamer, watch as he battles his way through the ninja world, Naruto/TheGamer Crossover AU (Multiverse Theory)
1. Chapter 1 - The Coming Storm

This story will have slighly OC Naruto, acting, talking and behaving slightly differently to fit the vibe of the story, it will be an AU story and may incoroporate romance later on. It will incorporate the multiverse theory which mean Naruto gets access to stuff from other universes, and will contain an aspect from Re: Zero.

Disclaimer: I own all the original items, jutsu, people and etc in my story/s and All other credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and the others who created Naruto, the people who created The Gamer and the vast amount of content creators that will be used throughout the Gamer/Naruto story; I do not own Naruto or any other anime, manga, movies, games, etc.

 **"Higher Being/Demon Speech" - "Bow Down, Before Me"**

"Normal Speech" - "Where am I?"

Jutsu - Water Style - Ocean Spire Jutsu

 _"Normal Thinking" - "Insane in this membrane"_

 _ **"Higher Being/Demon Thinking - "I am the King"**_

 _ **(**_ **A/N - if someone would like to tell me where people go to get their Japanese translations for their stories I'd love to know, TY.)**

And now, Show Time...

Naruto: The Shinobi Gamer

\- Unknown's POV-

A black abyss, stretched out far into the horizon. Nothing could be heard or seen apart from the echoing splashes of what sounded like rain, A ghostly figure appeared from the darkness, obviously feminine from her slender yet voluptuous form.

She was wearing a cloak and a hood of ghostly white coloration, yet her brilliant emerald eyes all but glowed in the darkness.

In front of her opened a circular portal in which an image began to show. On the portal a vision could be seen of a young boy, running from a gang of older men, except they were covered in feathers and white paint.

The uknown women chuckled delicately, a beautiful sound that noone could hear in this place. The vision progressed as the boy eventually ran into a dead end, his blue eyes widening in fear as he turned around, to face his chasers.

The woman was no longer smiling now, a scowl hidden on her visage as the men beat the child into the ground, that is until people dressed in black descended on the scene capturing all the feathered fiends.

She looked at this boy in orange and decided he was worthy, as he was lifted by one these black dressed people with gravity defying silver hair, she looked away where someone approached her, a man draped in a light blue cloak.

 **"Uranus"** spoke the women.

 **"Yes, My lady?"** Uranus asked.

 **"Is our little project's testing phase completed yet?''** she spoke with an air of authority clearly impatient, to finish this project of hers.

 **"Yes, My lady the project has reached its Beta stage as our first test pilot Han Jee-Han and the many others across the expanse of the infinite universes have gathered the necessary data needed for it to work at 500% increased rates"**

The woman smiled kindly under her hood, her green eyes silently praising the man, so she asked another question. **"And have the numerous modifications, I asked for been implemented yet?"**

The man stood silent for a second before reluctantly telling her the results, **"N-No the program once initiated will have to be patched along its usage, sorry I have failed you... Mother".**

To Uranus's surprise the woman laughed, and it was a rather joyful laugh to, as it filled the empty space with the sound of her merriment. She stopped herself before replying

 **"Of course, that is what I had expected, as of course we would want to update the system several times before it reached perfection, and so we now need to test this... Beta as you say"**

Uranus stifled his suprise before asking **"Yes, Mother of course, but who to test it for us, he or she would need to be worty of your divine judgement?".**

The woman looked back to her portal, to the the vision of the boy on a hospital bed out like a light whilst an eldery man in a white and red cloak sat by the boys bed.

 **"I think we have the perfect candidate, to need such a power as this"** She spoke, she knew she was certain this boy would make amazing use of this of this power , she knew it in her heart.

Uranus nodded as well, having seen many of these visions of this boys 'life' if you could call it that.

Seeing his nod, she waved Uranus to come over and he pulled out a sphere of pure white energy, **"As of my word, as Gaia, You Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, shall be bestowed the ultimate power of which will give you exceptional potential, And yet know this. You must walk this path alone and this power and secret cannot be shared or there will be disastrious consequences"** She Chanted.

And with that the now named Gaia, placed the orb in the portal and invisible to everyone one else but the young unconscious boy the sphere entered his body and became one with him, forever changing his life.

Gaia closed the portal, and she sat down on what looked like nothing but more of this abyss and said in a quiet voice **"Good Luck, Naruto. You will need it for what lays ahead".**

-Naruto's POV-

Naruto, breathed in and out evenly on his hospital bed, and slowly began to wake up, his vision was blurry as he swayed his hand in front of his face and what look like an orange filter over his vision disappeared. He then sat bolt upright in a panic ready to scream his head off only to look around and see the surrounding locations look liked a hospital room. And in fact it was a hospital room. He looked out the window and noticed it was night time in Elemental Nations.

 _"Weird, it was like 8 in the morning when I was running from those goons"_ he thought.

and suddenly winced as he looked down at himself, and he didn't like what he saw, his arms, chest and legs were covered in bandages and as he felt his face he felt bandages around his chin and jaw, and winced again as he remembered on of the chunnins kicking him, hard in the jaw.

"Must have fucked up most of my body then, from that beating" Naruto spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Yes, they did" a voice from his right spoke.

Naruto jumped out of his skin, and shouted "What the Fu-" he didn't finish as he saw who it was talking to him "Oh, hey Jiji" Naruto smiled. Even in his worse moments Naruto could count on his Jiji to cheer him up.

POV change - Hiruzen Sarutobi

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, proclaimed as The Professor and The God of Shinobi, also nicknamed "Jiji" by the boy sitting in front of him quickly produced a small smile at the boys antics and greetings, but quickly began to frown and look around two times his age. The reason he was so despondent was that it was the 3rd time this month that the villagers had hurt Naruto in whatever from be it physically, mentally or by... other methods.

One civilian chunnin after a night of heavy drinking had seen, what the villagers had called 'the demon brat' and grabbed his trusty tanto and decided to finish what he said the 4th Hokage had started, unfortunately Naruto had been unaware at the time and had gotten a major cut across his arm from the man's tanto. Two anbu thankfully were on the scene in moments and apprehended the man, Inu taking the chunnin straight to the Hokage whilst Kame took Naruto too the hospital. The Chunnin was now with Konoha's T&I division with Anko and Ibiki. Hiruzen didn't care to think about his fate at the moment.

Anyway, on to the present, as Naruto was getting out of the hospital bed, he gave him a hand putting his shirt on over the bandages and helped him stand to walk. The third Hokage felt immeasurable guilt over the situation with Naruto and blamed himself for letting the village know of his status of Jinchūriki, accept for the younger generation, and even then their parents who were bound to secrecy from the S-Rank secret about Naruto, still made their children stay away from Naruto and made them spite the young boy. Hiruzen sighed deeply, sometimes it was hard leading a village where the ones you love hurt each other, but the man had the job so damn if he didn't do it.

"Naruto, are you going to be okay, I know you have a fast healing rate but... you still could be hurt" Hiruzen spoke hoping against hopes that Naruto would stay in the Hospital bed.

"Nah Jiji im fine!" Naruto whined while smiling widely, "You know I hate hospitals Jiji"

Hiruzen nodded, acknowledging his statement. "Okay but later tomorrow we can go together to get some ramen okay?"

"Yatta! thanks Jiji you're the best!" Naruto shouted animatedly, hugging his surrogate grandfather "I'll see you later then".

"Bye Naruto" Hiruzen said watching Naruto walk out of the room and down the hallway. "How do I help Naruto? I wish you were here Minato" thought The third Hokage sadly as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

POV change- Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto walked out of the doors in the hospital with a bright grin on his face, that seemed to annoy the people around him even more.

On the inside however, Naruto was anything but cheerful.

"What did I do to the people in this village, to make them fucking despise me so much, they call me 'demon-brat' and beat me, and im always alone" Naruto thought, he let a slight sigh slip as he wandered towards his apartment in the red-light district.

As he walked into the red-light district less people glared at him, they mostly just ignored him and that made a large difference to how he felt around the villagers. "It makes sense that the so called shittest part of Konoha would tolerate me the most, fucking seems bout right", he spoke to himself.

Naruto approached his apartment block and went inside head looking towards his feet, he heard a voice from his right side and looked over. He saw two scantily clad girls, one with brown hair and blue eyes the other with grey hair and green eyes, they both stopped chatting with another when Naruto walked in and quickly walked out the door mouthing off about the 'demon brat' that plagued their lives.

Naruto sighed once again, although he noticed he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and went to the reception desk where his landlord was.

"Well, well, well look who it ain't" the old balding man spoke with a dry chuckle. He quickly stopped and asked "So have you got your rent money or can I finally kick your ass onto the curb yet?" he spoke grinning showing his yellowing teeth and rotted gums.

Naruto tossed him a stack of ryo which counted to 9000 ryo, "Here you go old fuck, now leave me be" Naruto stated as he walked up the stairs. "pleasure doing buisness with you" he heard from the man downstairs. Naruto growled as he walked up the flight of stairs mumbling under his breath about bald assholes, when he finally reached his apartment, no.302.

Naruto fished the key out of his pocket before opening the door, he walked into his shit hole of an apartment and thought, "It might be a shithole, but it's my shithole. He glanced to his clock on the living room wall, one of the only things that worked in his apartment mind you and seeing that it was 11:35 pm decided to head to bed unaware that his life would soon permanently change for better or worse.

 _{Time-skip 9 Hours}_

Naruto, woke up slowly from a dream of him, being the Kage of the village hidden in the Ramen where Sakura was his girlfriend and Sasuke was his servant for life, Naruto tiredly snickered at that and woke up wiping his hand in front of his blurry vision getting rid the orange filter over his vision again. He blearily looked around from his couch in his apartment and walked in the bathroom, "Nature calls I guess" as Naruto did his business before having a quick 2 minute cold shower, knowing his water prices were ridiculously high and the pipes for the hot water didn't work. He dried his body and hair off, looking into the mirror after specifically at his chin and jaw to see a very faint bruise.

Naruto grinned foxily, at that thankful for his fast healing rate, before looking at his hair and noticing something odd. he looked above his head and saw these words hovering in place.

 **Naruto Uzumaki - The Gamer**

 **Lvl. 2**

The scream that Naruto shouted after seeing these words could have probably been heard in Iwa "WHAAAAAATTT!". He waved his hands madly through the words trying to get rid of them losing the grip on the towel and after more mad scrambling slipping on the towel face planting into the bathroom tiled floor.

"Son of a bitch, that hurt" grumbled Naruto. he looked above his head to see the words still there as if taunting him.

"Alright that is it" Naruto said standing up and began to shout whilst forming a handsign

' **KAI' 'KAI' 'KAI' 'KAAAIII'** Kami dammit I said **'KAI'**

each attempt using more and more chakra then the last to dispel this genjustu.

Naruto was breathing hard, and was still angered by the fact the words had stayed. "Alright so this either isn't a genjutsu or its just I'm crap at breaking genjutsu" and Naruto felt like leaning towards to latter, as from his teachers he had learned that his chakra control was utter crap.

"Okay Naruto don't freak out, this is fine its all gonna be- Hey, wait a minute why aren't I freaking out", and it was true whilst he was unnerved by the words and angered that he couldn't dispel them he wasn't afraid and was thinking clearly.

"This is weird, but I guess it isn't so bad, but I need some answers" he thought to himself. As he walked to his bedroom to get changed into his signature orange and blue jumpsuit and dark green goggles. He looked up again an read what it said twice.

"Wait a minute 'Gamer' what type of gamer, like video games I've played some before and they were fun, they let me lead an imaginary life and get me away from my own crappy one"

and that was also true as video games at the Hokage residence, and as they were relatively new to the elemental nations, only the rich and well known could get access to them whether they were civilian or shinobi. He had mostly played jrpg's and this game about a plumber called Mario rescuing a princess from a giant monkey. Naruto snickered lightly at the memory of Jiji seeing the monkey in game and saying that it was "a gross misinterpretation of what true monkeys are" in Jiji's words. And whilst Naruto had almost no idea what that meant he thought that it probably wasn't good.

But back to the current dilemma, Naruto gazed above his head trying to figure it out before saying out loud "What the hell does 'The Gamer' even mean?"

And as if Kami herself answered his question a large orange box appeared in front of Naruto, making him almost shit himself and wake Iwa again.

"What the hell?" Naruto mumble staring at the box., reading what it said.

 **New Quest - Main Quest - The Start of Something Infinite**

 **Strange things are happening to you Naruto, and you wanna find out why, so lets find out what this all means.**

 **Objectives:**

 **\- Say "Introduction" when alone to activate quest**

 **\- Learn about your strange new powers**

 **\- finish the Introduction**

 **Hidden Objective**

 **\- ?**

 **Rewards**

 **\- 100 EXP, 5x Academy Kunai, 10x Academy Shuriken**

 **Hidden Objective \- Bonus Features**

"Huh?"

 **(A/N) Sorry about the Blue Balling cliffhanger ending but I am already working hard on chapters 2 to 4 and the next chapter is going to be heavily based around NAruto learning about the systems he has access to and The Gamer in general... amongst other things ;) Thank you all for taking you time to read this, please review if you like, this is my first story and as such any positive feedback or constructive criticism would be majorly helpful. Anyway Ta for now. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of Something Big

**"Higher Being/Demon Speech" - "Bow Down, Before Me"**

"Normal Speech" - "Where am I?"

[Jutsu - Water Style - Ocean Spire Jutsu]

 _"Normal Thinking" - "Insane in this membrane"_

 _ **"Higher Being/Demon Thinking - "I am the King"**_

 **(A/N - if someone would like to tell me where people go to get their Japanese translations for their stories I'd love to know, TY.)**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or The Gamer, or any other of the massive amount of contents apart from my original items, characters, jutsu, etc.

 **For those that may be wondering, as the next chapter will explain, Naruto will go solo as a gamer. Literally no one else can be told his secret and nobody else can join his party system or anything like that because a feature like that won't exist. That isn't to say he won't help people grow stronger by training with them like spars, quests or even dungeon farming, but there are ways the The Gamer ability will hide itself from anyone but Naruto.**

 **(A/N) And as for romance, I'm not really sure where I want to take that yet, It could be a pairing or a harem or none at this point. If you guys review please tell me what you would like for romance and I will take it into consideration. NOW ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2: The Start of Something Infinite**

"Okay, I have no idea what's happening but, its saying I get rewarded, and what the fuck is the Hidden Objective?" Naruto said trying to make sense of this in his head.

He looked over the quest again and saw that underneath the rewards was an option.

 **Accept**

 **(Y/N)**

Naruto imagined that, it meant yes or no and he thought to himself, "fuck it, what do I have to lose" and he pushed on yes. Nothing happened except the accept option going away.

"Oh right I have to say Introduction"

And as he said the magic words, the quest screen disappeared only to be replaced by another screen which read this.

 **Congratulations, on being chosen by** **Gaia** **Naruto Uzumaki to become The Gamer. Which allows you and only you to live through life as if it were a video game.**

Naruto was flabbergasted by this, and his shock grew as he read on.

 **An Immeasuriable amount of features awaits you in your journey through life, Yet because of your level you will only be allowed to use features allowed by your level, being Lvl.2... Here are the features you can currently use and through this introduction be taught about.**

 **Status Window**

 **Personal Inventory(limited)**

 **Quest System(limited)**

 **Skills**

 **Traits**

 **Flaws**

 **Titles**

Naruto was once again shocked into silence by what he was reading, "I can play through life... like a video game?" he shook his head in bewilderment but continued scrolling through the mass of text.

 **Do not worry, as you level up more and more features will unlock themselves, however for now we will start with what you have click on status window to start.**

Even though Naruto thought this wasn't real and may be a genjutsu or weird dream, he decided that there wouldn't be any harm in humoring it, and so click on Status Window.

 **Status Window or Status for E.O.U(Ease of Use)**

 **Is where you can see your attributes, level, perks and description amongst other things, Verbally intone or think "Status" to open said page.**

And so Naruto thought status and was quickly shown his status page.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: Academy Student (25% exp gain till Lvl.10)**

 **Lvl. 2 - [Next Lvl. in 150 EXP]**

 **HP:3,500**

 **CP: 10,500**

 **STR:10 - 5 = 5**

 **END:33 - 5 = 28**

 **VIT:23 - 5 = 18**

 **DEX:11**

 **WIS:3**

 **INT:5**

 **LUC:20**

 **CHA:25 - 10 = 15**

 **DEF:10**

 **Attribute Points: 10**

 **Perks (? + 150 HP + 300 CP per level) (? + 2 VIT + 2 END per level + 50% EXP gain towards ?) (? + 2 DEX per level) (Prankster King +25% EXP gain towards [Trapping] & [Stealth} Skills, -65% reputation gains with Konoha citizens)**

 **Description: Naruto Uzumaki, known generally as 'Dead Last' as his grades physically and mentally in the Academy are terrible, his past his shrouded in mystery and for whatever reason nearly all of Konoha's citizens despise his existence.**

Naruto blinked owlishly at the huge amount of information his brain had to process, And saw the massive benefits that he gained from his perks, smirking at his Prankster King perk but being generally confused yet thankful for the other unknown 3, before he came to his description, at which he frowned and spoiled his mood, _"I don't even know why they hate me but even this says that nearly all of them hate me, why?"_ he thought.

Until he realised he had no idea what any of this meant and click on the topmost button being HP

 **HP-Health Points= This is how much health you have, and when it hits zero unless your in a specific circumstance means death.**

 **CP-Chakra Points= This is how much chakra you have to spend on you techniques and skills, when it runs out it will lead to chakra exhaustion which can be deadly.**

 **STR-Strength= Is how hard you can hit, how much you can carry, lift, throw etc. And generally how much physical power you have in your attacks.**

 **END-Endurance= Is how not only durable you are and how many hits you can take, and resist but it is also how much energy and stamina you have and how long you can last in a fight.**

 **VIT-Vitality= Is a measure of how much health and chakra you have but also, can be a measure of how healthy you are as a person and resistance to food poisoning and poisoning effects.**

 **DEX-Dexterity= Is generally how fast you can move, your reaction time as well as hand-eye coordination and accuracy with attacks.**

 **WIS-Wisdom= Is your logical side and as such, affects your memory intake and decision making and increases the amount of control you have over your chakra.**

 **INT-Intelligence= Is how easy or fast the learning rate of a person is, and helps with increasing the learning rate of skills and the levels of exp gained.**

 **LUK-Luck= Is generally how lucky you are, and affects non-combat and combat. such as gambling, loot drops, random events or quest, rare spawns, etc.**

 **CHA-Charisma= Is generally how good you are at influencing the people around you and generally making it easier to gain reputation with anyone and rewards gained.**

 **DEF-Defense= The only attribute which cannot be activated by AP, Defense is how much armour you have to defend yourself with, can be leveled by getting higher level gear with more DEF.**

 **AP-Attribute Points= Attribute points is are the easiest way to level your attributes, apart from DEF of course, you will gain 10 AP per level gained, and can spend on either STR, END, VIT, DEX, WIS, INT, LUK & CHA, to your choosing. Note that this is only possible with the Gamer ability for those without it get their AP automatically into their most trained stats.**

"Oh... m-my Kami" Naruto whispered to himself, with those stats explained he now thought about the sheer amount of uses for such an ability. _"I can make myself better in whatever stat I want, how cool is that... If this is real of course"_ thought Naruto to himself. And so with Status Window done he moved onto Personal Inventory.

 **The Personal Inventory is only half of the inventory feature, the full inventory will be unlocked at Lvl.10**

"Man, that will take a while" Naruto whispered to himself, he continued despite this.

 **The Personal Inventory however shows your current person and the gear and stats on said gear. Think or Say "Personal" to open it.**

Naruto did as said and opened the Personal Inventory through thought, he was now met with a box that showed a figure of him clad in his jumpsui that had boxes all over his gear and items, that when tapped showed the layers of gear such as Naruto's orange jacket then the white undershirt underneath it. He clicked on them each but they all said they needed a required skill to see the stats. _"Well that sucks, what skill?"_ Naruto pondered before moving onto Quest System(limited)

 **Welcome to the Quest system where you can see quests that you can do and the type of quests that are currently available to you at your level being, Main Quests, Side Quests, Chain Quests and Random Quests.**

 **Main Quests- are often manditory, though not always and usually give the highest EXP and RYO, and are usually the most important as they help to complete the storyline.**

 **Side Quests- are often generated by NPC's that give you a quest to take care of for them and have rewards that depend on whatever the quest is about.**

 **Chain Quests- are like side quests, however they are different as like a chain they continue and increase in difficulty as they go along and generally have bigger rewards for the increase in difficulties.**

 **Random Quests- Are like its said on the tin, they are Random. they can be caused by a random occurrence, event or even meeting a person could give you a random quest. Who knows its random and the rewards also depend on the scenario.**

"Wow, I'm beginning to think this is real, its way to detailed to be a Genjutsu. I will be careful just in case but if this is real, then maybe I can grow way more powerful" he smirked, this was getting a lot more interesting. Naruto then continued to Skills.

 **Skills can either be non-combat orientated or they can be combat orientated.**

 **Skills are generally what you know how to do an incorporate all things in your life, however for ease of access things such as breathing, walking and the like will be hidden.**

Naruto sweatdropped at the thought of breathing being one of his skills but thought "Ah fuck it, whatever this doesn't really make any sense in the first place" and continued on to view his current skills. Which helpfully for the future would be stored in tabs.

 **SKILLS**

 **(Passive) Gamer's Mind [MAX]** Allows the user to think coolly and logically in any situation and always have a stable sense of mind, as well as entirely ignore any negative psychological status effects.

 **(Passive) Gamer's Body [MAX]** Grants the user a body which enables the user to live real life like a video game, such as sleeping in your own bed fully restoring your HP, CP and curing all status effects.

 **(Passive/Active) Basic Kunai Bukijutsu [Lvl. 1] -** Basic throwing technique for kunai, and basic hand to hand kunai fighting taught at the Academy.

Passively increases DEX 1%

Passively increases STR 1%

Active - Increases STR & DEX by 3% [costs: 25CP]

 **(Passive/Active) Basic Shuriken Bukijutsu [Lvl.1] -** The Very Basics of Shuriken throwing, throwing stance and shuriken techniques taught by the Academy.

Passively increases DEX 2%

Actively increases DEX & LUK by 5% [costs: 25CP]

 **(Active) Basic Academy Taijutsu [Lvl.1] -** The basic stances of taijutsu taught to the Academy students, the basic level incorporates punches, blocks and general basic stances.

 **(Active) Henge no jutsu [MAX] - E Rank -** The transformation technique and one of the three taught at the academy, although this Henge is unique as it allows for an actual physical transformation, very special indeed. [costs: 50CP]

Grants the ability to transform into anyone and anything, and this one is special as its a physical tranformation.

 **(Active) Kawarimi no jutsu [Lvl.45] - E Rank -** This technique allows you to praise the log, and substitue yourself with items and objects and if used with enough chakra other people. [costs: 10 - 55CP]

Max Range: 55m

 **(Active) Bunshin no Jutsu [Lvl.0] - E Rank -** This technique allows the user to creat non-corporeal clone or clones of themselves which can be used tactically in the hands of a master.

 **Cannot Use skill, need a WIS of 450 to learn.**

Naruto was rather annoyed yet shocked at the small amount of skills he possesed, and while alot needed to be worked on, his Henge being special and being a physical transformation, and his rank with the Kawarimi. And when he got to the bottom he was beyong outraged, _"Are you fucking kidding me, 450! it will take forever to get that much" "Fuck it, what do I do?"_ thought Naruto desperatley, knowing that he needed the Bunshin to pass the Academy this year or it would be his third failure in a row. He steeled his nerves and continue to the Traits and Flaws section.

 **Traits and Flaws are what makes a person the person they are, Traits being the positives about them with Flaws being the negatives. They are many unique traits and flaws and some who have the same or similar. And know this, Some traits may have downsides whilst some flaws have upsides, but they are generally not enough to change them from negatives to positives or vice versa now check your Traits and Flaws.**

 **Traits**

 **Determined -** You are more stubborn than an old pig stuck in the mud, and will give your all into anything you put your mind to. **(Can be lost upon giving up your ninja way)**

+15 EXP gain when training on one skill

 **Outside the Box -** You are the type of person who likes to think differently and as such you are unpredictable to your enimies. **(Cannot be lost as it is a way of thinking)**

+10% chance to critically hit an enemy in a one on one fight.

+15% effectiveness and EXP gain to unorthodox tactics and strategies

-15% effectiveness and EXP gain to Planned Tactics and strategies

Naruto nodded accordingly at both, smirking at the descriptions thinking about whatever being game his this power had a sense of humor. He chuckled despite himself and moved onto flaws and boy did that wipe that foxy smirk off his face

 **Flaws**

 **Eyesore -** Your rather peculiar and garish clothing combining with your lack of hygiene is a horrendous combination. **(Can be lost by updating your wardrobe and bettering your hygiene)**

-15% reputaion gains

an extra -10% reputation gains with females

-50% effectiveness to [Stealth] and +10% effectiveness to odor

 **Loud & Talkative - ** Your voice when used as it frequently is overpowers all others in the room, maybe even the village **(Can be lost by toning down your Talkative nature and learning when to be quiet)**

-20% social interaction

an extra -5% Social interaction with females

+5% chance to damage ears of people close to you when talking

Naruto himself almost there and then lost his cool, and started flipping the bird into the sky renouncing Kami's existence,but calmed himself and continued onto the last flaw.

 **Stubborn -** You have a strong opinion on matters and you stick to them, this isn't great for teamwork making the dreamwork **(Can be lost by actually listening and following others orders, and embracing others thoughts and plans)**

-10% teamwork

-10% social interaction

+15% easier to gain END

"Okay, so there is some good and a alot of bad and I plan to get rid of all of them" thought Naruto convicted in his choice until he saw a **?** in his Flaws which told him there was a flaw he didn't know of.

"Geuss I'll just have to figure it out for myself, as usual" Naruto said speaking to himself "And finally onto the last one, Titles." he says as he presses it.

 **Titles**

 **Titles can be gained from completing quests, to finishing achievements to kill certain numbers of mobs or enemies to even random events giving you them. So lets check your current titles, at your level of Lvl. 2 you can only have one Title equipped at a time.**

 **[Academy Student] (+25% EXP gains to Lvl.10) {Currently Equipped}**

 **[Prankster King] (+25% EXP gains and effectiveness to [Stealth] and [Trapping] skills]**

Naruto nodded at both and appreaciated both their effects to him, "I guess ill keep the Academy Student one on till I hit Lvl. 10 then put on the Prankster King one when I do" Naruto mumbled to himself then nodding as he hit the end of Introduction button.

 **Congratulations you have completed [** **The Start of Something Infinite** **]**

 **Objectives:**

 **\- Say "Introduction" when alone to activate quest** **(Complete)**

 **\- Learn about your strange new powers** **(Complete)**

 **\- finish the Introduction** **(Complete)**

 **Hidden Objective**

 **\- Read through every piece of Information there is to read (Complete)**

 **Rewards**

 **\- 100 EXP, 5x Academy Kunai, 10x Academy Shuriken**

 **Hidden Obj. Reward 50 EXP and new features.**

 **Congratulations, You have leveled up, You are now Lvl. 3**

Naruto fist pumped as he got the rewards and was suprised by the Hidden Objectives reward and realised it gave him his first level up. "My first 10 points to spend, ok I need to learn quickly and control my chakra better and so Naruto put 6 points into WIS and 4 into INT leaving his Status Page like this.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: Academy Student (25% exp gain till Lvl.10)**

 **Lvl. 3 - [Next Lvl. in 500 EXP]**

 **HP:3,500**

 **CP: 10,500**

 **STR:10 - 5 = 5**

 **END:33 - 5 = 28**

 **VIT:23 - 5 = 18**

 **DEX:11**

 **WIS:9**

 **INT:9**

 **LUC:20**

 **CHA:25 - 10 = 15**

 **DEF:10**

 **Attribute Points: 10**

 **Perks (? + 150 HP + 300 CP per level) (? + 2 VIT + 2 END per level + 50% EXP gain towards ?) (? + 2 DEX per level) (Prankster King +25% EXP gain towards [Trapping] & [Stealth} Skills, -65% reputation gains with Konoha citizens)**

 **Description: Naruto Uzumaki, known generally as 'Dead Last' as his grades physically and mentally in the Academy are terrible, his past his shrouded in mystery and for whatever reason nearly all of Konoha's citizens despise his existence.**

Naruto smiled to himself, whilst he may have a long way to go, this Gamer ability may give him the edge he needs to become Hokage.

 **New Features Unlocked:**

 **Reputation**

 **Achievements**

Naruto stared at the new pop-up in suprise before remembering his reward for completing the hidden objective. Naruto looked at the clock on his wall and was speechless, he had been looking at this tutorial for 6 HOURS. He then remembered that Jiji had invited him out for Ramen today and noticing it was around lunch time now thanks to his information overload decided to wait before looking at his new features.

He mentally comanded the box to dissapear and it did so, Naruto than ran out of his apartment, through the village thinking about how great of a shinobi this gamer thing would let him become.

Naruto eventually made it to the Hokage tower, seeing the large white building overshadowed by the Hokage monument made Naruto smile, and so he walked inside with a proverbial hop in his step and met with the Hokage's receptionist, a nice lady that treated Naruto well and for that he respected her as well.

"Hello Zena-chan is Jiji free" asked Naruto

The now named Zena looked up with her warm brown eyes and smiled at Naruto before replying "Yes Naruto-kun he is free" which was met with the response of "thank you and see you later" to which see agreed.

"Hey old man hows it going" Naruto said as he barged into the room through the door, Hiruzen sighed before grinning and looking up at Naruto, the brat always knew how to help against the dark arts, being paperwork of course. He had cried himself to sleep countless nights just thinking about that dreaded paperwork.

"Hey, Jiji are you alright, not having any of you're perverted fantasies now are you Jiji" Naruto grinned foxily whilst Hiruzen snapped back into the real world and slammed his head into the desk.

He should never have let Naruto catch him reading that book, it had haunted him ever since, "So boy, how about we go and have that Ichiraku Ramen now" Naruto's eyes light up before he shouted "Ramen! that is my Shit!"

And before anyone could barge into the room Hiruzen left a note before he Shunshined out with the Loud Blonde.

Naruto looked around with wonder before asking the Old man how they both got here so fast. He chuckled at the curiosity of the boy before telling him "That was the Shunshin no Jutsu its a D rank technique" and if you are lucky I will give it to you as a present for graduating your Genin Exam.

 **[New Quest] - [Main Quest] - The Drive to Win**

 **Objectives**

 **-Pass with a score over 50% on the Academic Exam**

 **-Pass with an accuracy of 90% or over on the Kunai & Shuriken Bukijutsu Exam**

 **-Pass the Academy Taijutsu exam**

 **-Pass the Ninjutsu exam (ALL 3)**

 **Rewards**

 **+4000 EXP, Rank of Genin, 10000 Ryo, D-Rank Shunshin no Jutsu scroll.**

 **+20 Standard Kunai, +40 Standard Shuriken**

Naruto's mouth salivated at the prospects of those rewards, of course it would be hard, but damn it if his name wasn't Naruto Uzumaki he would give it his all.

"Okay Jiji, I'll ass this time for sure and make you proud" Naruto stated full of conviction. Although the box did remind him about the whole 'The Gamer' thing and it made him want to tell Jiji so that he could help him.

Hiruzen unknowing of the thoughts brewing inside Naruto's head led them over to the Ramen stand where the mouth watering smell of probably the Best ramen in Hi no Kuni was located. Naruto instantly lighted up and smiled widely before hopping onto a seat and calling out, "Hey Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-nee geuss who's back for more"

Teuchi came into out from the kitchen to greet Naruto and what he saw above his head shocked him.

 **Teuchi Ichiraku - Lvl. 17**

 **[Master Ramen Chef]**

Teuchi-jiji was 14 levels ahead of him, he couldn't believe it, and it made him think to look over to his surrogate grandfather.

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi - Lvl.?**

 **[The Third Hokage]**

He blinked rapidly at that, he couldn;t even see Jiji's level, and what that meant in gaming terms to Naruto, was that his level was so high above his own he couldn't even see it. He couldn't help but be in awe of him and how powerful he must be.

He quickly looked back infront of him to see a large bowl of Miso ramen, which Teuchi gave to him to start, he thanked the Ramen chef and gave the bowel an eyeful, looking at it hungrily, If the ramen were to be alive It would have shit its pants and run away.

And as he was about to take his first bite a box popped up before him, although it was new.

 **Through constant observation, of objects, people and your sorroundings a new skill has been created.**

 **Observe [Lvl.1] has been created.**

Naruto's eyes widened at that, he just made a new skill by looking at stuff?

 _"Thats weird, but really cool at the same time"_ Naruto thought and when he touched the screen it helpfully took him straight to the new skill he had just created to see what it did.

 **(Active) Observe [Lvl.1]**

A skill that allows the user to 'observe' objects or people, animals, etc. The higher the level of the skill the more information provided. [costs: No CP]

 _"Cool"_ thought Naruto _"now I can see information on things just by looking at them"._ He looked down at the chopstick in his hand and thought _[observe]_

 **[A pair of wooden chopsticks]**

 **[Common Quality]**

Mainly used to help with the processes of eating, they can in a dire situation be used as a stabbing weapon. **(Eating Utensil) (Makeshift Weapon)**

DUR: 10/10 Stabbing DMG: 5-7

Naruto was suprised by what he saw and decided to just level up the skill later and chow down on his favourite food. That is until he remembered what he promised to tell Jiji.

 _"Kami, stay cool Naruto, you will be fine"_ Naruto chanted in his head before turning to his surrogate Grandfather, "hey Jiji, I need to tell you something" said Naruto.

Hiruzen turned to the young boy before saying "Yes, my boy what is it?"

Then Naruto tried to tell his Jiji that he had the cool ability called the Gamer and how it could massively improve himself as a shinobi.

Or atleast Naruto had tried to as the second he was about to mention 'The Gamer' his heart felt like it was being choked by ice, he couldn't make a sound and felt like he was about to die. "W-what is-s happening to me-e" Naruto stammered out through the pain.

He was having a hard time breathing and looked up to see why Jiji wasn't concerned with his problem only to see him sompletely still, and the colour of not just him but everything else in view faded away till it was all grey. It was if they had frozen in time.

Naruto, was breathing hard, and was trying not to freak out about the situation he was currently in, when he heard a voice that made his hands clammy with sweat and his spine chill.

 _ **"You didn't think we would let you give away our little secret now, do you?"**_

Naruto, slowly turned around and what he saw would stay with him for weeks to come.

 **(A/N) Sorry again for the massive information dump that was this chapter, however though now that its out of the way the real action can begin and Naruto will start training next chapter. Of course after his talk with this Mysterious Being of course. Thanks for reading see ya in the Next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Darkside

**"Higher Being/Demon Speech" - "Played, Get Played boy"**

"Normal Speech" - "Who are you?"

 **Jutsu - [Water Style - Big Soup Jutsu]**

 _"Normal Thinking" - "Crack my toe"_

 _ **"Higher Being/Demon Thinking - "I am the Knight"**_

 **(A/N - if someone would like to tell me where people go to get their Japanese translations for their stories I'd love to know, TY.)**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Geust: If it's a naru/saku/ino only two thumps up!**

 **Me: Just because they are in the Bio, doesn't mean their the romantic pairs, you will see later why they are there.**

 **(A/N) Ok guys, here comes my longest chapter yet, now Chapter 4 may take a bit longer to pump out as I am busy with real life right now, I'd say a Week and a half at most. But I just want to thank everyone in the reviews for the positive responses and good feedback. It makes me feel good knowing my story is being enjoyed. Ok enough of the sappy stuff. I will see you guys in the Next chapter, Bye.**

Chapter 3: The Darkside

In the middle of the path, was. Well the best Naruto could think of in his panicked state of mind would be a combination of limbs, heads and another assortment of bodies parts, stiches together.

"What the living fuck are you?" Naruto whispered, in complete fear. His Gamer's Mind being completely repelled by this being.

 **"That isn't important, but for now call me The Patcher" It spoke,**

Its voice didn't show its gender as it sounded like thousands of voices speaking at once.

 **"What is important is that you broke the rules"** "Wha-" Naruto started only to be silenced quickly by the monster.

 **"Silence Mortal! you have broken the rules and as such I have appeared, I must tell you what you have done wrond and why it must never happen, again".**

Naruto didn't make a sound, yet instead used a smarter approach and quickly nodded his head to show he agreed.

 **"Good"** the creature spoke, its pleasure of having this mortal being obiediant obvious in his voice. **"Now, as for the rule you broke. It is the rule that you must keep 'The Gamer' ability a secret from everyone and anyone".**

The being saw the question in Naruto's eyes and asked for him.

 **"Why must it be kept secret, well for your sake many people would kill whole nations to get their hands on your ability which would obviously be bad for you".** Naruto gulped at that, he knew that this ability would be valuable, but he had no idea it would be that important.

 **"And the other reason is that, me and my associates don't need Mortals knowing of our existence, in this realm or any realm. It would infinitely complicate even the simplest of matters, So for our sake and yours. Do not tell anyone about your ability or I will come back less then pleased". The Patcher stated.**

Naruto furiously nodded his head, equally to freaked out and terrified of the being to disagree. "Okay I can keep that a secret, but what about rewards and stuff, from like missions aren't people gonna notice me getting kunai and money out of nothing?"

The Patcher laughed and started fading away but not before uttring **"Don't worry about that, systems are already in place for those situations, check your Personal inventory for more information on that, Naruto. Also be prepared to meet someone, he will be from the Abyss and will help you dearly on you're journey. Prey we never meet again Mortal, because I will be less than pleased".** Before finnaly dissapearing into thin air.

And just like that the colour of the world came back and everyting and everyone started to move again.

Naruto sat motionless, looking at the spot where The Patcher once stood, until The Third Hokage coughed lightly startling Naruto as he remembered where he was.

"So Naruto, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Jiji asked looking concerned at the now slightly pale Naruto.

"Um" Naruto muttered, _"Oh shit what do I say now, I can't tell him about my gamer ability, so what do I tell him?"._ Naruto was lost in thought until an idea came to him.

"Jiji, I really want to graduate this year and there is one part that keeps giving me trouble" Naruto said, Horuzen nodded at the boy, telling him to continue.

"It's that stupid Bunshin" Naruto announced, "No matter how little chakra I use, it always comes out wrong".

Hiruzen hummed in agreement, knowing that it was probably due to the Kyuubi's insane amount of chakra mixing with his Uzumaki chakra reserves meaning that his large reserves would be extremely hard for the boy to control.

"Well I have an idea, that might help you with that" Hiruzen stated looking at the boy, whose eyes were shimmering with hope, he was sad he would have to crush.

"But it will have to wait for a bit"

Naruto quickly retorted "But why? wouldn't it be better if I can learn it now" Hiruzen again nodded in agreement before stating.

"Yes while that may be true, it will take me a while to considerate this option with others, understand me Naruto?" The boy reluctantly nodded and agreed.

Hiruzen was about to continue, until an Anbu wearing a mask with red symbols, around the eyeholes and three red stripes down the middle, suddenly appeared by his side.

"Tora, state your buisness" the Hokage spoke with authority.

"Sorry Hokage-dono but, your presence is required in your office immeadialy" Tora spoke before bowing.

Hiruzen sighed before complying, and as Tora vanished via shunshin he turned to Naruto, and said "Sorry my boy, looks like my time here has cut short, don't worry though I will think on the solution to your clone problem".

"Thanks, Jiji" Naruto spoke trying to hide his disapointment as Hiruzen left as well. Unaware of the maelstrom of thoughts going through Naruto's head as he left.

 _"Ok, so it looks like the people who gave me this ability don't want others knowing about it apart from myself, this just got alot more complicated."_ Naruto thought to himself, before remembering more of what The Patcher said, _"So I need to look out for a guy from the Abyss, whatever the fuck that means, and he told me to check my Personal Inventory for Loot and rewards, ok ill give it a try,_ _Personal Inventory"._

And just like that his personal inventory opened and after a few seconds of looking around noticed key differences.

For one he saw the the 5 new Academy Kunai and 10 Academy Shuriken from his first quest, but were now added into the boxes over his leg holster for the Kunai and hip holster for the Shuriken, tapping them revealed that he could switch between sets of kunai and shuriken without physically pulling them out and changing them.

"Sweet, so if I run out of Kunai mid fight I can just give myself another set" Naruto whispered to himself" then noticed in the corner of his eye that the boxes in his personal inventory now had white eyeball symbols in the bottom right had corners of the boxes. wondering what that meant Naruto tapped the one over his jacket.

 **[Orange Worker's Jacket]**

 **[Common Rarity]**

A jacket imported en masse to the village for the workmen of the village to wear. However on discovery of the Horrendous look of the jacket, nearly all were burnt from existence, You however have one of the last remaining few, Unfortunate really as they are cheaply made and a fashion disaster. **(Jacket) (Fashion Mistake)**

DUR: 11/11 DEF: 3

 **[Unwashed] +5 Odor [Fashion Reject] Gives** **Eyesore** **Flaw to wearer**

 **[Lightweight] +0.5 DEX**

Naruto's eyebrows were twitching madly and, he wanted to hit something. " don't care what this game says, My clothes are awesome. Although this is probably why all the girls in class hate me as much as they do, geuss it has to go" Naruto thouht despondantly.

Naruto then took a look at his pants, and it wasn't much better.

 **[Orange Workmen's Pants]**

 **[Common Rarity]**

Pants imported en masse to the village for the workmen of the village to wear. However on discovery of the Horrendous look of the pants, nearly all were burnt from existence, You however have one of the last remaining few, Unfortunate really as they are cheaply made and are a fashion disaster. **(Pants) (Fashion Mistake)**

DUR: 10/10 DEF: 3

 **[Unwashed] +5 Odor [Fashion reject] Gives** **Eyesore** **Flaw to wearer**

 **[Lightweight] +0.5 DEX**

Naruto sighed once more, even more depressed now that he would have to waste money on another clothing set, which is when Naruto had another thought where was his money in the first place, It was not in his Personal Inventory, and it wasn't in his pocket.

"Where is Gama-chan!?" Naruto yelled in anger "Where is my ryo?"

Naruto was suprised when he saw his Status screen pop in front of him again and Naruto looked down the options and discovered he had missed one, It also may have explained where the Ryo had gone.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: Academy Student (25% exp gain till Lvl.10)**

 **Lvl. 3 -[Next Lvl. in 500 EXP]**

 **HP:3,500**

 **CP: 10,500**

 **STR:10 - 5 = 5**

 **END:33 - 5 = 28**

 **VIT:23 - 5 = 18**

 **DEX:11**

 **WIS:9**

 **INT:9**

 **LUC:20**

 **CHA:25 - 10 = 15**

 **DEF:10**

 **Attribute Points: 0**

 **Ryo: 30,345**

 **Perks (? + 150 HP + 300 CP per level) (? + 2 VIT + 2 END per level + 50% EXP gain towards ?) (? + 2 DEX per level) (Prankster King +25% EXP gain towards [Trapping] & [Stealth} Skills, -65% reputation gains with Konoha citizens)**

 **Description: Naruto Uzumaki, known generally as 'Dead Last' as his grades physically and mentally in the Academy are terrible, his past his shrouded in mystery and for whatever reason nearly all of Konoha's citizens despise his existence.**

Naruto blinked, that was exactly how much money was in 'Gama-chan' before she went missing. _"So, this ability stores my money for me, handy. But how do I get it out?"_ Naruto pondered before shrugging and just tapping the Ryo option, and he saw another box pop up next to it that told him to say how much he wanted to take.

 _"Okay I get it, I think... 3000 Ryo"_ Naruto thought and was suprised when he say the amount of Ryo go down to **27,345** and feel a weight in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out exactly 3000 Ryo.

"Wow thats cool" He spoke out loud, before he got another idea and tapped the Status window with the Ryo and watched as the Ryo dissapeared and the count went back up to **30,345**.

Naruto, felt relieved now that no one could take his money away from him again. He closed the Status window before looking down and realising a perfectly good Miso Ramen was going to waste infront of him, so he slurped through it in under 30 seconds.

"Teuchi-jiji, can I get 3 Pork Ramens over here" Teuchi confirmed that order from the kitchen and went about cooking up the delicious creations. Minutes later his first Pork Ramen was placed in front of him.

"Hmm, Observe" Naruto muttered wanting to see what the game had to say about his ramen.

 **[Ichiraku Pork Ramen]**

 **[Uncommon Rarity]**

A Ramen made in Konoha, by one of the Elemental Nations best Ramen Chefs, Teuchi Ichiraku. This Pork ramen while made from a master and is healthier than most, is still not healthy as it contains high amount of sodium and fats. **[Unhealthy Ramen** **] {Contributing Factor}**

 **Grants +300 HP and +300 CP for 40 mins**

 **Unhealthy: -5 VIT & -5 END for 40 mins + ****Contributing Factor**

 **[Observe has leveled up, Now Lvl.2]**

To say Naruto was unhappy by that announcement would be an understatement, he sadly glanced at his ramen, before clicking on the **Contributing Factor** button seeing that it was underlined. And if it were possible it to make Naruto any more unhappy then he currently was, this would do it

 **Flaw Discovered [Malnourished]**

Naruto sighed heavily before banging his head on the table infront of him before clicking it.

 **Malnourished -** Due to an unhealthy diet, or not having a high enough intake of food and energy, your body will suffer and as such may never reach its true hieght. **(Can be lost upon losing your 'Ramen only' diet and eating healthier foods)**

 **\- 5 VIT, - 5 END, - 5 STR**

 **\- 10 CHA**

Naruto banged his head again, mentally whining at the unfairness of it all. _"I geuss, I can't just eat Ramen anymore, but everyone else either doesn't sell to me or triples the prices on their items for me"_ Naruto thought to himself in despair.

 _"I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn how to cook, but who would teach me?" Naruto_ questioned himself before he glimpsed Ayame staring at him from behind the counter _"I think I'm getting an idea"_ he thought to himself.

"Are you alright Naruto? you've barely touched you're Ramen" Ayame asked in concern, usually he would have finished five bowels by now.

"Yeah, Ayame-nee I was just wondering if you could help teach me something?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, Naruto what would you like me to teach you."

"I want you to teach me how to cook, please Ayame-nee-chan" Naruto pleaded with her.

Ayame looked at Naruto shocked, yet was secretly happy that he wanted to fix his horrible eating problems, even if it was Naruto's fault for having them. She then looked at him sadly, she just didn't have the time to teach Naruto, but she did remember something that could help him.

"Naruto I'm sorry but I'm very busy at the restaurant and don't have time to teach you" Naruto looked down in dissapointment to Ayame's words but perked back up at her next words. "Although I do have a bunch of basic cook books we don't need laying around, I can give you one of those to start with".

Naruto smiled in appreaciation and thanked her as she went into the back of the shop and brought out a cook book, "Here you go Naruto, hope you use it well" Ayame stated.

Naruto was about to reply but stopped once he saw a pop-up when he was handed the book.

 **Basic Cooking 101: Volume.1**

 **Would you like to learn this?**

 **(Y/N)**

Naruto stared in wonder of the screen before clicking Y, Naruto did a double take as he saw the book glow blue then flow into his body in a stream and just like that.

 **From,** **absorbing** **knowledge of basic culinary techniques and recipes from a book a new skill has been created.**

 **(Active) Basic Cooking [Lvl.1]** This skill, allows the user to cook basic meals, and recipes and determines how well you make them. Current level only allows you to make the most simple or basic dishes.

 **Note: Some recipes can only be made after absorbing or watching another person make the meal or teach you to make said meal.**

 **-** 2% Increase in cooking speed (Instant meals not affected)

 **-** 1% Increase in taste of meals created.

 **-** 2% chance to create a new dish on your level.

 **"Basic Rice recipes" learned (4)**

 **"Basic Egg Recipes" learned (5)**

 **"Basic Meat Recipes" learned (3)**

 **"Basic Noodle Recipes" learned (3)**

 **"Basic Fish Recipes" learned (4)**

Naruto, couldn't believe it he could learn things by absorbing books. "Wow, that means I can learn stuff super easy and and get ahead in class" Naruto spoke to himself quickly before remembering where he was and stared at Ayame in shock. _"Oh, shit I forgot Ayame was there the whole time, crap shes gonna know and The Patcher will come back"_ aruto thought in dread.

Only Ayame was looking at Naruto, plainly and told him to enjoy the book. Naruto blinked at Ayame and asked her what he just did for clarification. "Well I saw you put the book inside you're Jacket and then you zoned out for a while", Ayame stated slightly confused by the question.

Naruto sighed in relief before, remembering that The Patcher told him that his ability would be hidden from everyone else. _"Oh well, atleast she won't ask questions then"_ Naruto thought before paying for his two bowels of ryo and heading back to his apartment to do more searching of his gamer abilities.

 **-Timeskip 30 mins later-**

Naruto sat in his apartment on his brown, busted couch staring at a new screen that explained why he absorbed that book earlier.

 **Absorbment & Augmenting**

 **One of the primary skills of the Gamer, when given scrolls, books or other readable documents, if the Gamer has the requirements he or she will instantly learn said skill.**

 **On the other hand if two skills fall under the same branch, they can be augmented to duse into one brand new skill.**

Naruto couldn't help but smile at this, before almost shitting himself as another pop-up popped up in front of him.

 **Achievement Unlocked: Knowledge is Power**

 **Requirement: Learn of the Absorbment & Augmenting abilites of The Gamer, and absorb one skill [Basic Cooking skill] **

**Rewards: 100 EXP, 1 Skill scroll linked to [Basic Cooking]**

Naruto also remembered gaining two new features one being the achievements feature and the other being reputation. So before the day was up and he went to sleep to prepare for the Academy tommorow, he decided to read up on those features.

 **Achievements**

 **Achievements are marks or milestones, that can give you rewards, they are obtained by completing an objective stated by the Achievement and can be anything random from living to the age of 30 to killing the Sannin in a 3 on 1 deathmatch. There are a literal infinite number of them and they all give rewards, which come in the form of EXP, RYO, giving access to special events, items, jutsu, techniques, skills, people or really anything.**

 **Note: that some achievements cannot be unlocked before a pre-requisit achievement has been met. Or till the whole objective of an Achievement has been completed.**

 **Also Note: That all achievements do not say what they are required to have done to achieve them, you will just have to do said achievement to unlock it.**

Naruto found a option at the bottom which stated for Live Achievement Tracking & Warnings. Which allowed him to see when he unlocked more achievements later on and the rewards for them.

Naruto then proceeded to look through the collection of achievements, turning on the and whilst sparse were interesting to say the least, being living to the age of 3, 5 and 10 which gave him small amounts of EXP that had already been used before he gained The Gamer ability. And saw an interesting Achievement.

 **Light in the Leaf's shadow**

 **Requirement: Prove yourself to the Third Hokage, and have him think of you as family.**

 **Rewards: Honoured Reputation with Sarutobi Hiruzen.**

Naruto, let some tears slip at the thought of Jiji thinking of him as family, and there and then Naruto swore that he would make his Jiji proud.

Yet at seeing Reputation again, he decided to check that option. And this is what he saw.

 **Reputation**

 **This feature allows the user the see their general standing with individuals, groups, stores, organisations, towns and countries.**

 **[which for sake of ease are sorted into tabs]**

 **Reputation is divided into 9 different levels, in which both give bonuses or penalties depending on the rank.**

 **At War - People on this level despise your existence and want nothing more than to rid it from the world. -100% reputation gains -100% to teamwork +100% chance of being attacked by people on this level.**

 **Abhorred - People on the level loathe you too the point of your name being mentioned making them sick with hatred. -80% reputation gains -80% to teamwork +80% chance of being attack by people on this level.**

 **Hated - People on this level hate you, simple as that. And hate to you happy at all. -60% Reputation gains, -60% Teamwork, +60% chance to be attack by people on this level.**

 **Unfriendly - People on this level just dont like you, and see you as an annoyance although they don't wish much harm on you as others. -30% Reputation gains, -30% Teamwork, +10% chance of being attack by people on this level.**

 **Neutral - People on the level aren't for you but they aren't against you, in fact they might not even know you. No Bonuses or Penalties.**

 **Friendly - People on this level see you as a friend, and are willing to work with you. +20% reputation gains, +10% teamwork.**

 **Well Liked - People on this level like you a lot, seeing you as a great friend or comrade, to crack open a cold one with. +40% Reputation gains, +30% Teamwork, +10% increase in rewards from Quests given by people on this level.**

 **Honoured - People on this level treat you like a dear friend, with great trust and respect and you are somewhat loved on this level as well. +60% Reputation gains, +50% Teamwork, +30% increase in rewards from Quests given by people on this level.**

 **Exalted - People on this level treat you with the highest amount of love, respect, trust and friendship and you are now apart of their hearts and minds. +90% Reputation gains, +80% Teamwork, +50% increase in rewards from Quests given by people on this level.**

Naruto once again absorbed this information before looking at his individuals tab, and was swamped by a number of Hated, At Wars and Abhorred.

He didn't care for the mass of Konoha civilians and instead looked for those he actaully cared about, once he found them he was actually suprised by what he saw.

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi - Honoured (4800/5000)**

 **Teuchi Ichiraku - Well Liked (2300/2500)**

 **Ayame Ichiraku - Honoured (4000/5000)**

 **Iruka Umino - Well Liked (2450/2500)**

 **Mizuki Tojo - At War (9800/10000)**

 **Zena Otoko - Friendly (750/1000)**

 **Sasuke Uchiha - Unfriendly (650/1000)**

 **Sakura Haruno - Hated (10/2500)**

 **Shikimaru Nara - Friendly (150/1000)**

 **Shino Abumare - Neutral**

 **Hinata Hyuuga - Exalted (8000/10000)**

 **Ino Yamanaka - Unfriendly (200/1000)**

 **Kiba Inuzuka - Unfriendly (450/1000)**

 **Chōji Akimichi** **\- Friendly (700/1000)**

 **"TORA" - Neutral**

 **"INU" - Honoured - (3500/5000)**

Naruto was rather shocked by the reputations he was seeing. He wasn't suprised to see that Emo king Sasuke didn't like him or Ino or KIba as they sort of all quarreled with Naruto at times.

He was rather saddened by Sakura's reputation. _"Maybe it has to do with me annoying her for dates every chance I get, I will stop that if it means my relationship with her can get better"_ Naruto thought convicted, he was nodding at most until he read Hinata's.

"Shes Exalted with me, why? I almost never talk to her and every time I look at her or try to talk to her she goes red or faints, that girl is wierd but atleast shes friendly, I will take all the friends I can at the moment. Looking down seeing the Anbu titles made Naruto even more confused before he thought shrugging, "maybe Inu likes me, I mean he have saved me from a lot of shit that would have fucked me up" Naruto muttered before continuing to Mizuki's, Naruto glared at that.

"I knew the fucker hated me, I just didn't realise how much. I need to be careful of him, just to make sure he isn't fucking with me at Academy." Naruto said to himself before glancing at the clock and noticing it was late, he decided to go to bed and get ready for Academy tomorrow. From this day forward Naruto would give his all, Believe It!

 **-Time Skip 9 Hours Later at 7 AM-**

"Uh, Ramen, you can't best me... For I am the Gingerbread man." Naruto mumbled insecently in his sleep, until and alarm blared out scaring the crap out of him and making him bang his face into the floor. "Mother Fucker, What was that?" Naruto asked to himself angriliy before notcing another pop-up in his face.

 **You have slept in your own run-down bed, HP & CP are fully restored**

 **(Note: The Sleep function comes with an alarm to make sure the Gamer is always ready for the day ahead. :)**

A vein popped out of Naruto's forehead, as he looked at the message. "Well there goes my peaceful sleep" Naruto whined to himself, before brightening up again, "Oh well, time for The Academy I geuss", and no sooner than he said that a new quest appeared.

 **[New Quest] - [Chain Quest] - Third Times the Charm(1)**

 **This time, you will graduate or you will fail. You are gonna try the hardest you have even tried to pass your first test to become Hokage. And with that You need to pass the Genin Exam, In half a years time. And these quests will help you reach that potential outcome.**

 **Objectives:**

 **-Make it to Academy on time (8:00AM)**

 **-Practice Shuriken & Kunai accuracy**

 **-Practice Basic Taijutsu against another student.**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **1) -Listen to the whole of Iruka's long speeches and lessons.**

 **2)- Obtain an accuracy of 50% on average with Kunai & Shuriken**

 **3)- Beat a fellow student in a Taijutsu spar.**

 **Hidden Objective:**

 **-?**

 **Rewards:**

 **600EXP, 2000 RYO, +50 Rep with Academy teachers and Students**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **1) +3 INT & WIS**

 **2) 20 Academy Kunai & 40 Academy shuriken**

 **3) Intermediate Academy Taijutsu scroll**

 **Hidden Rewards**

 **\- ?**

"Well thats pretty cool, chain quests to help me graduate, sweet." Naruto spoke before quickly taking a cold shower and using up the last of his hand soap.

Naruto sighed, _"Geuss, ill have to get some more later then",_ he thought sadly before hurriedly putting his jumpsuit on, making him sigh again, " _Geuss I will be clothes shopping later as well"._ He thought before rusghing through the door and out of the red light district.

Naruto was was jumping from roof to roof as fast as he could when a new text box popped up in fron oh him.

 **You push your body speeding towards your objective, gained +1 END**

Naruto quickly stalled and blinked again, before grining foxily and proceeding to take off towards the Academy whilst thinking, _"So this must be, the other ways of training my attributes. So if I do specific types of training I get more points in those attributes, this just got even better"._

And of course Naruto being the stamina freak that he was, couldn't wait to getting his body to train till it dropped, for those free AP. Naruto chuckled evilly to himself unerving everyone who heard it.

Naruto finally arrived at the Academy, gaining another point in **END** and one in **STR** for pumping his legs hard across a particular wide building, so he walked into class with his stats as such.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: Academy Student (25% exp gain till Lvl.10)**

 **Lvl. 3 - [Next Lvl. in 400 EXP]**

 **HP:3,650**

 **CP: 10,800**

 **STR:11 - 5 = 6**

 **END:37 - 5 = 32**

 **VIT:25 - 5 = 20**

 **DEX:13**

 **WIS:9**

 **INT:9**

 **LUC:20**

 **CHA:25 - 10 = 15**

 **DEF:10**

 **Attribute Points: 0**

 **Ryo: 28,650**

 **Perks (? + 150 HP + 300 CP per level) (? + 2 VIT + 2 END per level + 50% EXP gain towards ?) (? + 2 DEX per level) (Prankster King +25% EXP gain towards [Trapping] & [Stealth} Skills, -65% reputation gains with Konoha citizens)**

 **Description: Naruto Uzumaki, known generally as 'Dead Last' as his grades physically and mentally in the Academy are terrible, his past his shrouded in mystery and for whatever reason nearly all of Konoha's citizens despise his existence.**

As he waltzed into class he noticed he was 20 minutes early and that no one else but Sakura was here. _"Oh, Sakura why do you have to love Sasuke, why does he got so much love from this village while I get so much hate"._ Naruto thought glumly.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he walked by Sakura completely ignoring her greeting to him. _"I wonder whats up with Naruto, he normally would have jumped at the chance to ask me out on a date now that were alone together." thought Sakura "Maybe hes given up, Ha finally, it might not be so annoying around here after all"_ she continued to think ignoring the small part of her that was saddened by that thought.

Naruto looked up from his desk to gaze at Sakura's pink hair and above it said that her level was Lvl.6 and so he thought _"Observe"_

 **Name: Sakura Haruno**

 **Title: Academy Student (25% exp gain till Lvl.10)**

 **Lvl. 6**

 **HP:800**

 **CP: 400**

 **STR:10 - 5 = 5**

 **END:8 - 5 = 3**

 **VIT:9 - 5 = 4**

 **DEX:11**

 **WIS:39**

 **INT:40**

 **LUC:10**

 **CHA:40 - 10 = 30**

 **DEF:10**

 **Ryo: 60,505**

 **Perks: (Perfect Control: -50% CP of all Jutsu) (Civilian Heritage: 25% less CP & HP per level up) (Fangirl: -20% teamwork, -20% reputation gains, Extra -10% reputation gains with [Sasuke Uchiha]) (Bookworm: +2 INT per level & \+ 25% EXP from Academic Studying)**

 **Description: Sakura Haruno, is Clan Heiress the the Financially esteemed Haruno Clan, and although she contains great potential for a a civilian, It is Squandered by becoming one of the Last Uchiha's Fangirls, she currently owns the affections of one Naruto Uzumaki but does not plan to reciprocate them.**

Naruto, was dejected about her description knowing that she really didn't like him, but was further shocked by the rest of her stats, sure her **INT & WIS **were high but everything else was abnormally low. She would need a heavy tune up if she wanted to truly become a ninja, Naruto nodded to himself, although knowing he was being hypocritical as his stats weren't much better.

He gazed away from Sakura and saw that everyone else had arrived and annoyingly, everyone was higher level than him.

 **Sasuke Uchiha - Lvl.12**

 **Sakura Haruno - Lvl.6**

 **Shikimaru Nara -Lvl.7**

 **Shino Abumare - Lvl.9**

 **Hinata Hyuuga - Lvl.9**

 **Ino Yamanaka -Lvl.7**

 **Kiba Inuzuka -Lvl.8**

 **Chōji Akimichi** **-Lvl.7**

Naruto's teeth ground together in frustration at that, he had a lot of work to do, determination flooded his face, and he would do it willingly.

As the school bell rung a notification for his quest popped up.

 **[Chain Quest] - Third Times the Charm(1)**

 **Objectives:**

 **-Make it to Academy on time (8:00AM) (Complete)**

The smirk that settled on Naruto's face was wiped off when Mizuki entered the room with Iruka, his eyes settled on Mizuki and glared at him.

 **Mizuki - Lvl.32**

 **[Chunnin Academy Instructor]**

Before focusing back on Iruka, and knowing that he would have to listen to the whole lesson to get the bonus objective, groaned but sat up and listened for the next 3 hours anyway.

During the next 3 hours however interesting things were happening he had gained **+1 INT** for answering a question on his favourite subjects the Hokage correctly but also gained **+2 WIS** for listening to Iruka's lesson.

 _"So thats how I can grow my_ _ **INT & WIS, **__interesting, well not really but if it helps me get stronger than studying it is I guess."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Iruka was smiling, as he lectured on the 2nd Shinobi war and one of the Chunnin who pulled a brave manouver which saved his squadrons life, when he gazed up at Naruto and saw that he was actually listening. _"Well, I guess he is taking this seriously this time"_ Iruka thought gladly to himself and as the Bell rang to get lunch he said to the class, "Meet outside by the Bukijutsu course after lunch, we will be doing Accuracy training" nodding as he got a round of Affirmatives from his class. "Naruto though I will need you to stay back for a second" he said afterwards.

Naruto groaned as he got down to Irua sensei, and was confused to see him smiling, before asking "Did I do something wrong?".

Iruka stammered back, "W-what no of course not, you actually payed attention during my lectures today, I can see that you are taking the Academy seriously this time" Iruka finished proudly.

"Yeah, thanks Iruka sensei I am, and I need some more help from you today sensei" Naruto asked Iruka, He nodded so Naruto asked, "Today during Bukijutsu practice and Taijutsu practice can you watch me and give me pointers on what I'm doing wrong?" Naruto said pleading with his eyes for Iruka to help him.

"Haha, of course Naruto, I will watch you today and give you some advice and help this afternoon after school" Iruka chuckled before ruffling Naruto's hair. "Now go get some lunch from Ichiraku's".

"Yatta!, thanks Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto shouted before running out the door screaming about the wonders of Ramen leaving a snickering Iruka behind, amused by his students actions.

After a filling lunch at Ichiraku's, Naurto sprinted all the way back to the Academy earning this time a point in **DEX** for achieving a new top speed.

 **-TIME SKIP 20 MINS-**

Iruka stood in front of the class of students, and told them to line up and get ready to throw. Naruto was a third of the way through the line, and was looking at two of his skills, in paticular for this.

 **(Passive/Active) Basic Kunai Bukijutsu [Lvl. 1] -** Basic throwing technique for kunai, and basic hand to hand kunai fighting taught at the Academy.

Passively increases DEX 1%

Passively increases STR 1%

Active - Increases STR & DEX by 3% **[costs: 25CP]**

 **(Passive/Active) Basic Shuriken Bukijutsu [Lvl.1] -** The Very Basics of Shuriken throwing, throwing stance and shuriken techniques taught by the Academy.

Passively increases DEX 2%

Actively increases DEX & LUK by 5% **[costs: 25CP]**

"Crap" Naruto spoke outloud, _"This is gonna be hard, my DEX isn't bad but its not good and my skills are at their starting level, this wont end well"_ Naruto thought to himself when he finally got to the front of the line.

"Alright Naruto, you're up" spoke Iruka encouragingly from the sidelines.

Naruto breathed in and took 5 kunai out of his leg holster and took the basic kunai stance, unkowing of Iruka's confused glance. He threw them one at a time and scored 1 out of 5 targets, with the one kunai that landed dead centre pinged off the target uselessly. _"Shit"_ Naruto thought, as Iruka staring at the 5 kunai in his hand before handing them back to Naruto to wait in the line for Shuriken accuracy.

When Naruto made it to the front of that line, he took the basic shuriken throwing stance, again unknowing of Iruka's dissaproving stares and Mizuki's quiet chuckling.

This time Naruto said under his breath **[Shuriken Bukijutsu]** feeling his hands movements become slightly smoother, and threw them one at a time again scoring 3 out of 5 this time, not noticing that all 3 pinged off the targets uselessly again, _"Well that went a little better than expected"_ Naruto thought to himself not seeing Iruka weighing the shuriken in his hand with one of his own before nodding, and handing the shuriken back to his student.

 _"I have a theory for whats happening, but this next test should help me determine if its true"_ Iruka thought to himself before watching and scoring the rest of the students with Sasuke getting a 100% accuracy overall, again and Hinata behind him with a 92% accuracy, while Naruto was trailing with a 40% accuracy in third last place just beating out two civilian children.

"Okay and finally for today" Mizuki spoke out this time, "we will have the taijutsu spars" hearing a mix of groans and sighs from the children, Mizuki concealed his evil smirk with a mask of kindness asking the students to follow him to the spar grounds.

 _"Looks like the demon is going to get his butt handed to him, by The Last Uchiha again"_ Mizuki thought to himself, smiling outwordly before turning around and progressing to pair off students one at a time, getting them to spar then calling out the next pair.

Naruto meanwhile was checking out his Quest and was having mixed feelings on it.

 **[Chain Quest] - Third Times the Charm(1)**

 **This time, you will graduate or you will fail. You are gonna try the hardest you have even tried to pass your first test to become Hokage. And with that You need to pass the Genin Exam, In half a years time. And these quests will help you reach that potential outcome.**

 **Objectives:**

 **-Make it to Academy on time (8:00AM) (Completed)**

 **-Practice Shuriken & Kunai accuracy (Completed)**

 **-Practice Basic Taijutsu against another student.**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **1) -Listen to the whole of Iruka's long speeches and lessons. (Completed)**

 **2)- Obtain an accuracy of 50% on average with Kunai & Shuriken (Failed)**

 **3)- Beat a fellow student in a Taijutsu spar.**

 **Hidden Objective:**

 **-?**

 **Rewards:**

 **600EXP, 2000 RYO, +50 Rep with Academy teachers and Students**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **1) +3 INT & WIS**

 **2) 20 Academy Kunai & 40 Academy shuriken(Failed)**

 **3) Intermediate Academy Taijutsu scroll**

 **Hidden Rewards**

 **\- ?**

 _"Well not much I can do about the accuracy now, guess Ill just have to try and get lucky with the selection of spar partner"_ Naruto thought before noticing Mizuki's evil smirk directed at him, _"Shit, I knew he was gonna fuck with me, looks like I'll be facing Konoha's favourite Duckbutt again"._ Naruto thought to himself chuckling before silencing himself, to watch as Chōji send a civilian student flying out of the ring with a vicious right hook, Naruto winced in sympathy for the guy before hearing his name being called.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha" Mizuki spoke out with an obvious smirk on his face, that made Naruto's blood boil, but he shrugged it off and went into the ring but not before using **[Observe]** on the Last Uchiha.

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Title: The Last Uchiha(+75% Reputation gains with Konoha)**

 **Lvl. 12**

 **HP:2,000**

 **CP: 4,350**

 **STR:27**

 **END:24**

 **VIT:18**

 **DEX:31**

 **WIS:54**

 **INT:29**

 **LUC:5**

 **CHA:20**

 **DEF:15**

 **Ryo: 205,500**

 **Perks: (Avenger: +25% to all stats when fighting [Itachi Uchiha]) (Unawakened Sharingan: +1 DEX, +2 WIS +50 CP per level) (Lone Wolf: -50% teamwork, +50% rewards when solo)**

 **Description: Sasuke Uchiha is the last loyal Uchiha in Konoha, his once bright lovable personality was all but destroyed, when his elder brother Itachi, killed the rest of his clan, and made him re watch it many times, leaving the boy scarred, and thirsty to avenge his clan.**

"Okay boys, do the Seal of Confrontation", Mizuki spoke, to which they both begrudgingly did. "Okay, begin!"

 _"Fuck, he may be an ass, but he is powerful"_ Naruto thought to himself, before taking a defensive stance instead of rushing in knowing that like the last twenty times it wouldn't work.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the unusual move, the hyperactive blonde had done, _"Hn, not coming straight at me dobe, then I will come straight to you then"_ Sasuke thought quickly before, rapidly closing his distance to Naruto.

Sasuke threw out a right haymaker, that Naruto barely blocked only to see last minute that it was a feint and had his legs sweeped out from under him, and Sasuke with his elbow in Naruto's neck on the ground.

Sasuke had won in thirty seconds flat, Of course all his fangirls started cheering like crazy for him.

as he hn'd in a typical Sasuke manner and stood back up to let Naruto stand on his own, and they were made to do the Seal of Reconciliation, cracking his neck Naruto walked back into line in time to see, Iruka visibly frowning at something, then shaking his head as to clear the thought of it away. Before he walked over to the group and stated "Thats it for today everyone and Naruto please, come into the class room with me so we can talk" to which Naruto nodded.

As everyone was aimlessly walking out Naruto stood infront of Iruka nervously, whilst Iruka stared into space thinking heavily about something. before sighing and asking Naruto, "I have an idea of what may be wrong with your techniques today, but I want to here what you think first" Iruka asked gazing seriously at Naruto.

"Well, I have been working on these techniques ever since Mizuki-sensei taught them to me, but it feels like I'm getting nowhere with these techniques" Naruto stated, noticing that when he said Mizuki, Iruka slightly finched.

Iruka sighed before continuing, "Yeah, thats what I thought, Naruto I think you're being sabotaged."

Naruto's mouth flapped open uselessly and seeing as no words were coming out he closed it, he was shocked, _"Why does this village hate me so much, I don't understand"_ Naruto thought despairingly trying hard not to punch something.

Iruka then asked him to pull out one of his kunai and shuriken, and he did so, and handed them to Iruka and watched as Iruka told him, "Naruto these are fakes, terrible fakes where did you get these?" Iruka questioned.

Naruto, groaned before saying that "Mizuki gave them to me" then thinking _'[Observe]'_ to look at the shuriken.

 **[Imatation Academy Shuriken]**

 **[Poor Rarity]**

A poor excuse for a shuriken, it is heavily overbalanced, and heavier than a reglular Academy Shuriken, and while it may look sharp, it is blunter then a butter knife.

 **[Thrown Weapon] [Mock Weapon]**

 **-15% Accuracy when thrown**

 **2-3 DMG.**

Naruto looked at it and the kunai which held a similar observation to it, in disgust. before Iruka broke him out of his funk, "But not only that, but your tHrowing stances for kunai and shuriken as well as your basic taijutsu are wrong as well, it looks like a poor imitation of them" Iruka spoke.

This time Naruto banged his fist on Iruka's desk in outrage, "What the Fuck, Did I do to this Kami damn Village? Why do they hate me so much?" Naruto shouted, whilst Iruka looked at his sadly, before getting an idea.

"Okay Naruto how about we try to fix those mistakes, right now" Iruka asked as he started walking outside waving for Naruto to follow. Naruto put on a small grin and chased after Iruka, but not before a box came up in front of him.

 **[Chain Quest] - Third Times the Charm(1) (Completed)**

 **This time, you will graduate or you will fail. You are gonna try the hardest you have even tried to pass your first test to become Hokage. And with that You need to pass the Genin Exam, In half a years time. And these quests will help you reach that potential outcome.**

 **Objectives:**

 **-Make it to Academy on time (8:00AM) (Completed)**

 **-Practice Shuriken & Kunai accuracy (Completed)**

 **-Practice Basic Taijutsu against another student. (Completed)**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **1) -Listen to the whole of Iruka's long speeches and lessons. (Completed)**

 **2)- Obtain an accuracy of 50% on average with Kunai & Shuriken (Failed)**

 **3)- Beat a fellow student in a Taijutsu spar. (Failed)**

 **Hidden Objective:**

 **\- Get Iruka to notice all you're faults at the Academy. (Completed)**

 **Rewards Earned:**

 **600EXP, 2000 RYO, +50 Rep with Academy teachers and Students (Completed)**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **1) +3 INT & WIS (Completed)**

 **2) 20 Academy Kunai & 40 Academy shuriken (Failed)**

 **3) Intermediate Academy Taijutsu scroll (Failed)**

 **Hidden Rewards**

 **\- Have Iruka fix your mistakes. (Completed)**

 **Congratulations, you have leveled up, Lvl.4**

Naruto looked at that and smirked, "Sweet, another level, 10 more points to spend" seeing that he had gained 3 **WIS & 3 INT **he decided to put all his points into **STR** seeing as how he was lacking in that department. Leaving his stats looking like this.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: Academy Student (25% exp gain till Lvl.10)**

 **Lvl. 4 - [Next Lvl. in 850 EXP]**

 **HP:3,800**

 **CP: 11,100**

 **STR:21 - 5 = 16**

 **END:39 - 5 = 34**

 **VIT:27 - 5 = 22**

 **DEX:15**

 **WIS:14**

 **INT:13**

 **LUC:20**

 **CHA:25 - 10 = 15**

 **DEF:10**

 **Attribute Points: 0**

 **Ryo: 30,650**

 **Perks (? + 150 HP + 300 CP per level) (? + 2 VIT + 2 END per level + 50% EXP gain towards ?) (? + 2 DEX per level) (Prankster King +25% EXP gain towards [Trapping] & [Stealth} Skills, -65% reputation gains with Konoha citizens)**

 **Description: Naruto Uzumaki, known generally as 'Dead Last' as his grades physically and mentally in the Academy are terrible, his past his shrouded in mystery and for whatever reason nearly all of Konoha's citizens despise his existence.**

Naruto nodded, approving of his choice, and even feeling his muscles become denser and larger under his skin, although it wasn't painful it was just rather wierd feeling. Naruto shrugged it off and continued to Iruka who then asked him to give him all his Kunai and Shuriken, to which he did.

Once Iruka had all of his throwing weapons he stored them away in a sealing scroll, then gave Naruto his own sets of weapons, Naruto then observed them to make sure.

 **[ Academy Shuriken]**

 **[Common Rarity] [Lvl.3 Required]**

A plain Academy shuriken, it is a balanced precision weapon, and watch your fingers cause its sharp too, a perfect tool to help Academy students learn the basics of Shuriken Techniques.

 **[Thrown Weapon]**

 **7-9 DMG. 2-3 Piercing Damage**

Naruto, smiled at the shuriken and kunai seeing that both were balanced and were the real deal. Naruto took his stance and got ready to throw, but Iruka interrupted him.

"Naruto, wait let me fix your stance, your arms are too wide and your hands don't need to be at the ridiculous angle" he said whilst fixing his stance and then telling him he was good to throw.

"Wow, this feels way easier to throw weapons with than my previous stance" Naruto stated, suprised at how such minute changes caused this great effect.

"That's the point Naruto, now lets see how you do now" Iruka said, proud that Naruto was taking this seriously.

 _"Okay here goes nothing"_ Naruto thought before letting his shuriken fly hitting 3 out of 5 targets and seeing them actually pierce the targets for once, _"Wow this much change from tiny stance adjustment"_ Naruto thought in shock, he hadn't even needed to use his active for his skill to do that. And then Naruto got another pleasant surprise.

 **[Observe has leveled up, Now Lvl.3]**

 **[Basic Shuriken Bukijutsu has leveled up, Now Lvl.2]**

Naruto grinned widely at that two skills leveled up, and he finally managed to level up his Shuriken Bukijutsu. Before his eyes widened in realisation, _"Thats, why they wouldn't level up no matter how much practice I was putting into them, I was doing them wrong this whole time, Man! I feel like an idiot"_ Naruto reflected.

"Okay Iruka-Sensei how about the Kunai now," Naruto asked, and Iruka nodded handing him 5 then fixing his stance before asking him to throw now.

Naruto scored another 3 out of 5, and more importantly.

 **[Basic Kunai Bukijutsu has leveled up, Now Lvl.2]**

Naruto fist pumped before getting back to work, and alongside Iruka did more drills on the throwing range getting another level in both forms of Bukijutsu before moving on to his Taijutsu.

They had moved to the sparring grounds and now Iruka stood straight looking at Naruto and asked. "Okay show me the basic defensive stance", to which Iruka modified again then an offensive stance which Iruka changed aswell, and Naruto could already feel a difference, "Hey, these stances aren't uncomfortable anymore" Naruto stated marveling at the tightened feel of his stance.

"No stance is supposed to feel uncomfortableto you Naruto, It puts unnescary stress on the body, Now Okay do some Kata's for me and I'll fix them if there wrong" Iruka stated.

And so it began and for the next Hour Naruto did the Kata's with nearly everyone being changed, and then the next hour after was getting him used to those changes. And Naruto wasn't disappointed with the rewards.

 **[Basic Academy Taijutsu has leveled up, Now Lvl.2]**

 **[Basic Academy Taijutsu has leveled up, Now Lvl.3]**

 **[Basic Academy Taijutsu has leveled up, Now Lvl.4]**

 **[Basic Academy Taijutsu has leveled up, Now Lvl.5]**

As Naruto's movements and Kata's became smoother and more efficient after each level up of the skill, Naruto was feeling good now, And to say Iruka was shocked, would be an understatement. He was blown away by how quickly Naruto was improving. _"Huh, the Unpredictable, Knucklehead strikes again huh Sandaime-sama"_ Iruka thought to himself. Before looking back to his student and suddenly had an idea.

"Okay Naruto me and you are going to spar, and I want you to come at me with everything you've got" Iruka declared, before taking one of the basic Academy stances.

Naruto was about to reply but another box popped up in his face.

 **[New Quest] - [Random Quest] - Show Me What You Got, Kid**

 **Iruka has challegend you to a spar, fight him to the best of your ability.**

 **Objectives:**

 **\- Fight Iruka in a spar.**

 **\- Suprise Iruka once.**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Rewards:**

 **-?**

 **Quest is Mandatory**

Naruto, looked it over and nodded, before looking at Iruka and taking an offensive stance.

"Alright Naruto, I will throw a kunai into the air and when it hits the ground we start" Iruka stated pulling out a Kunai, Naruto nodded and watched as the kunai Iruka threw sailed into the air, he looked back to Iruka before hearing the resounding thunk of the kunai hitting the ground.

Naruto, sped into action, throwing a fast left jab, at Iruka's temple than back stepping Iruka's left haymaker and retaliated with an elbow to his teachers stomach to give himself some space.

 _"Alright, hes faster and stronger than me so I have to be smart, I'll throw a right hook, before feinting into a left hammer blow"_ Naruto thought, not noticing that Iruka could read the plan from his eyes.

 _"Gonna need to teach him a poker face, so he doesn't give himself away as often as he does."_ Iruka thought to himself before rushing Naruto and giving a strong right haymaker which Naruto elbow blocked, then watched as Naruto threw a right hook, which Iruka then grabbed, smiling at Naruto's shocked look.

Naruto was in a pickle, so he threw an unexpected double kick into Iruka's stomach causing him to gasp and release Naruto only for him to throw a hammer blow at his face sending him to the ground. With Naruto standing on his chest with one foot and the his hand in a fist above his face.

Iruka gazed in shock, but joined Naruto in laughing at his success. "Wow Naruto that was an excelent strategy, I certainly didn't expect that kick." Iruka stated proudly.

"Heh, I came up with it on the fly to create some distance, but it worked" Naruto smirked. Before Iruka ruffled his hair, but finished on a warning.

"Okay, Naruto whilst it was a good, strategy I think you shouldn't use that kick on other students, it could break their ribs" Naruto nodded at that thanking his Sensei for an extremely productive lesson.

Iruka just smiled, and said "Well if you keep this effort up, you'll make Genin in no time, Sorry Naruto but its late and I've got to get home, are you good?" he asked.

Naruto just nodded and said "Its no problem Sensei, just watch Ill be Hokage before you know it."

Iruka was off with a wave, leaving Naruto with another pop up box about the quest.

 **[Random Quest] - Show Me What You Got, Kid(Completed)**

 **Iruka has challegend you to a spar, fight him to the best of your ability.**

 **Objectives:**

 **\- Fight Iruka in a spar. (Completed)**

 **\- Suprise Iruka once. (Completed)**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **\- Make Iruka, increase in speed. (Failed)**

 **\- Beat Iruka in your spar. (Completed)**

 **Rewards: 200EXP, +300 Rep with Iruka,**

 **Bonus Rewards: 20 (Academy Shuriken) 20 (Academy Kunai)**

Naruto smiled at that, he checked his personal inventory and saw that the new shuriken and kunai he got had replaced his empty pouches and holsters, were not the crap ones but were the same as the ones Iruka gave him, he then closed the window, cracked his neck and for the next few hours did nothin but practice his Bukijutsu, and he was rewarded for his hard work. When 4 hours later his Bukijutsu skills looked like this.

 **(Passive/Active) Basic Kunai Bukijutsu [Lvl. 7] -** Basic throwing technique for kunai, and basic hand to hand kunai fighting taught at the Academy.

Passively increases DEX 7%

Passively increases STR 7%

Active - Increases STR & DEX by 11% **[costs: 25CP]**

 **(Passive/Active) Basic Shuriken Bukijutsu [Lvl.8] -** The Very Basics of Shuriken throwing, throwing stance and shuriken techniques taught by the Academy.

Passively increases DEX 8%

Actively increases DEX & LUK by 12% **[costs: 25CP]**

Naruto smiled, tiredly collecting his throwing weapons, before deciding to head home, and on the noticed that on his way. The outside of the stores, apartments, etc. all had their own reputations for him.

And after seeing a grocery store that only had an unfriendly Rep with him decided to buy some ingredients to increase his cooking skill. And so he entered "The Budget Bucket" store, and seeing as all the hindrance that he got was glares from some of the customers he decided to do some shopping at this establishment.

2 cartoons of eggs, 2 bottles of milk, different packets of meats and fishes, and an assortment of vegetables later. And only at the slightly inflated price of 18,000 Ryo.

Yet due to him not causing trouble and being respectful of the employees.

 **For being respectful and courteous you have gained 100 Rep with [The Budget Bucket]**

That almost put him to neutral with that boost. And so humming a tune under his breath Naruto walked into the Red-Light district, ignoring the glares until another pop-up screen blocked his face.

 **Through constant exposure, to the malice of the people around you, a new skill has been created.**

 **(Passive) Detect Killing Intent(KI) [Lvl.1] has been created.**

 **Allows the user to detect a source of KI within a certain distance, with levelling up, the range increases as well as getting bonus information such as the person emitting KI and more exact locations.**

 **Range: 20 Metres**

Naruto, laughed quietly at that, a skill which used the villagers hate of him against them, oh the irony, they were just making him stronger now.

Naruto shook his head in amusement before passing by an alleyway to head into his apartment building before stopping and turning back to said alleyway.

Right in the middle of the Alleyway was a glowing blue sphere that looked like it was made of numbers or was covered in them, and it was ever shifting the surface rippling with energy.

Naruto looked around and found that no one was looking at it, even a guy that stood next to Naruto to flick a cigarette into the side of the street didn't notcie it. And he was looking right at it.

Naruto, decided that it must be a game thing then and bravely walked up to the sphere, but before he could touch it, a new screen popped up.

 **Achievement Unlocked: Hack The Planet**

 **Requirements: Discover your first Code Orb.**

 **Rewards: Access to see and activate all Code Orbs.**

Naruto blinked in confusion, gazing at the message before swiping his hand getting rid of it, then went up to the orb and touched it _"May as well see what it does now instead of later"_ Naruto thought. And open touching it, this message came up.

 **Congratulations, you have found your first Code Orb.**

 **CODE ORBS- Are orbs littered throughtout the universe of The Gamer which radically effect the Universe they inhabit.**

 **When found a Code Orb, offers rare reward/s at the price of something else.**

 **If a Code Orb is accepted you shall gain whatever the reward may be, but the Coding will change an event or aspect of the world around you. However they will only affect things in the proximity of The Gamers life. For Instance, making Suna into a forested Country would be impossible.**

 **So be careful they will tell you what the rewards are, but not the change till after you accept them. Good Luck!**

 **Code Orb #4344 Found:**

 **Rewards: x20 Kibaku Fuda, x20 Smoke bombs, x5 Spools of Ninja Wire & One 75% off coupon for any item of any store in Konohagakure.**

 **Change: ###**

 **Accept: Y/N**

Naruto looked at the message shocked into silence by it, but also found it very interesting, _"It can change stuff in the world, cool... I think"_ Naruto thought to himself, slightly confused but that went away when he looked at the rewards on the line for the Code Orb he found, _"Wow! I wont need to pay a stupid amount of money for that stuff later than"_ Naruto thought and really without thinking pressed Yes. And watched as to see the specific **Change.**

 **Change: Genin Team and Jonin Instructor**

 _"So does that mean, it changed the team I'm on or will be on, hmm interesting"_ Naruto thought to himself, he hoped at least whatever team he was on it would at least not be Sasuke's. _"Jeez that would be, as Shikamaru puts it Troublesome"_ Naruto chuckled to himself before Checking his [Personal Inv] to see his new items filter into sets for his holsters, pouches and pockets. And pulled his coupon out examining it before putting it back in his Personal Inventory and walking into his Apartment Block, and into his apartment, and after absorbing the scroll on [Cooking Utensil Handling] From his **[Knowledge is Power]** Achievement quickly which gave him a skill for it.

Then made himself a basic boiled rice and grilled fish for dinner, tasting somehat bland but passable, gaining a level in both his [Cooking] Skill and [Cooking Utensil Handling] Skills, before jumping into his pyjama's and going to sleep.

Because from now on the old Naruto was gone, the Naruto would rise tomorrow and using The Gamer, he would not only become Hokage as he had promised to not only himself, but anyone in hearing range, but to become the strongest shinobi he could. He wouldn't slack off anymore, he was going to give everything his all, no matter how hard it would be, and Naruto never goes back on his word. "Because thats my Nindo" Naruto mumbled to himself before falling asleep.

Not knowing the fun, that tomorrow would bring.


End file.
